


A Little Green(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [69]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Chaolina, read by me___Lloyd wakes up in a room. Problem, it's neither his, neither in Darkley's where he's supposed to be. Who are these people ? Why do they know him ?Also, did he get taller ?ORAn amnesiac Lloyd AU >:)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118637) by [Chaolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaolina/pseuds/Chaolina). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
